


Gravity

by ahill3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Lust, Songfic, hermione likes lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahill3/pseuds/ahill3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself being pulled towards a man that everyone and everything is telling her to stay away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So songfics were really popular a couple of years ago, and I had this on another site so I decided to post it on here!
> 
> The song is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It's a wonderful song, and you should definitely listen to it :) :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

I stand here in back of the restaurant, waiting for him to come. It is our usual meeting place. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of him. It shouldn't happen, but I can't stop.

_**Something always brings me back to you  
** _ _**It never takes too long** _

I've tried to get away. No matter what I do, I'm unsuccessful. Every time I close my eyes, I feel his lips on mine or his hand upon my back, and I yearn for those kisses, those touches.

_**No matter what I say or do  
** _ _**I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone** _

I'm surrounded by him. I can feel him holding me now, his strong arms, holding me in a tight embrace. I'm filled with longing and, yet, I fear it at the same time. I shouldn't want it.

_**You hold me without touch  
** _ _**You keep me without chains** _

I tell myself that this is the last time. I can't keep doing this…Ron…Ron would never forgive me. But, as soon as I think that thought, I lose every shred of sense I have, and just get lost in his kisses.

_**I never wanted anything so much  
** _ _**Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain** _

He renders me completely speechless, and I can't do anything but come back to him…every time, it's exactly the same.

_**Set me free, leave me be  
** _ _**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity** _

I try so hard not to give in. I don't want to be like this…

__**Here I am and I stand so tall**  
_**Just the way I'm supposed to be  
** _ __**But you're on to me and all over me**

Why can't I say what I want to? My fingers itch to touch him. My lips crave to find his luscious lips. And every time, I have a decent thought, I look to his icy blue eyes and get sucked back in.

_**Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
** _ _**When I thought that I was strong** _

I'm Hermione Granger! I never gave into these little fantasies, I was always able to focus on what was right. Why…Why can't it just go back to that?

_**But you touch me for a little while  
** _ _**And all my fragile strength is gone** _

I wish I could fight this feeling, this urge. But I never find the strength to resist it. Because…because it's really everything I want. As long as he is in my presence, I feel my resistance crumble away.

__**Set me free, leave me be**  
__**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**  
__**Here I am and I stand so tall**  
_**Just the way I'm supposed to be  
** _ __**But you're on to me and all over me**

This power he has over me is so strong. I'm addicted to him, in every way. I long for his body pressed against mine, for him to devour me in every sense.

__**I live here on my knees**  
__**As I try to make you see**  
_**That you're everything I think I need  
** _ __**Here on the ground**

My body tells me that he is exactly what I need, exactly what I want. It tells me that I accept this completely.

_**But you're neither friend nor foe  
** _ _**Though I can't seem to let you go** _

But can I trust him? This thought runs through my head constantly, and I'm so angry because my response is that I don't care. I need him, I want him, and nothing I say or do is going to change that.

_**The one thing that I still know is that  
** _ _**You're keeping me down** _

He's keeping me down. I can't escape from this reality. I need to let go, I can get away from this…from this addiction.

_**Keeping me down** _

"Hermione," I turn around, and Lucius is staring straight into me. His eyes connecting with mine with intensity just as I remember it. I should tell him…tell him no. Set me free…

_**You're on to me, on to me and all over** _

He extends his hand for me to take it. I gaze at his hand, and the back to his eyes, and there it was, that feeling, pulling me back to him. I did the only thing I could…I took his hand in mine, and he led me out…

_**Something always brings me back to you  
** _ _**It never takes too long...** _


End file.
